Pieces of Heaven
by MCMGM
Summary: Kristen has realized her dream of making it to TNA. When she finds out she will be working with her favorite wrestler, Jerry Lynn, and her ex boyfriend, Austin Aries, she has a feeling something bad will happen. Will it? R and R please


Title: Pieces of Heaven

Author: Kristen "Siren Demented" Dowd

Characters: Jerry Lynn, Austin Aries, Kristen Hannegan, Petey Williams, various others

Rating: NC-17

Content: Language, Sexual Content, Violence

Disclaimer: I only own the fictional characters.

Lyrics Used: "Vermillion pt.2" by Slipknot, "Circle" by Slipknot, "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

-July 20th. Orlando, Florida - Parking Lot of the Universal Sound Studio -

A young woman, with black and red braided hair, emerged from her Honda and looked at the building.

- Young Woman's Point of View -

"Man, I can't believe I'm here. This is too good to be true."

The 23 year old woman stood in front of the Florida sound studio. After a few years of reinventing herself and wrestling all over the world, she had finally made it to the one place that was her "big time". Total Non-Stop Action (TNA) was a revolutionary wrestling promotion from Nashville, TN. It had broken away from NWA and moved to Florida in recent years, running house shows all over the world. Someone had handed them a tape of her and she was hired. After staring at the building in amazement, Kristen walked in. She made her way to the head office to meet with Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett, the two people who had made the finale decision to hire her. She opened the door and entered the room.

"Hi ya there, I'm Jeff, this is Dixie. Have a seat." the older, southern man said to Kristen. She sat done and introduced herself.

"Hey Mr. Jarrett, Mrs. Carter, I'm Kristen and I am SOOOO excited to be here and appreciate you hiring me. I am beyond grateful for the opportunity to show my talents on a bigger stage."

"Oh you're more then welcome. Now Kristen, we are trying to figure out what to do with you. There are many feuds going on right now in TNA and anyone of our guys could use you as a manager. But we decided to give you to one of our older guys. He's in his last run and we want to give him a decent sendoff, so you'll be his manager until his retiremen.t", Mrs. Carter informed her.

"Ok, that is fine with me. Who is the wrestler by the way?."

"Oh, Jerry Lynn.", Jeff responded.

Jerry Lynn. Kristen couldn't believe it, he was the one wrestler who made her get into wrestling, the one man who made her want to become a wrestler. She would get to manage him in the most important moment in his career.

"So we are going to let you go out and mingle with the boys since we have like an hour and a half left before the show starts. About an hour from now, we will get you two together so we can talk about what you're doing tonight.". Jeff stood up and opened the door for Kristen.

"Have fun."

The news was still fresh in her mind and her heart was skipping a beat. She decided to go ahead and change then meet as many people as she could before show time.

After changing into her ring attire, she walked out to the ring. The entire locker room was down there, some guys in the ring practicing, some talking amongst themselves. She walked down the ramp, and a few guys looked her way.

"Hey Miss, are you Kristen Kannagen?." asked young, handsome Canadian wrestler, Petey Williams.

"Yes, I am and you're Petey Williams right? ". She had never met him before, everyone else she knew from working shows with Ring of Honor.

Just then, Austin Aries walked into the area and spoke. "Kristen, well, well, long time no see."

"Austin...yea I know."

They stared at each other awkwardly. She and Austin had dated for a number of years, but they finally broke it off after she found out he was cheating on her with Trinity. That was a few months ago and she hadn't seen or spoken to him since.

"So, you're the new chick they hired? Well, welcome to the flock."

"Thanks"

Petey could see the tension between the two and decided to break the mood.

"Hey, Kristen, have you eaten yet?"

"Actually, no I haven't. I was so excited I forgot about eating."

"Well, me and some of the fellas are gonna grab a burger at the local King's Pit, you wanna come?."

"Sure, Im starving anyways, hehe". A group formed and headed out.

"See ya later, Austin." , Kristen said as she passed by her former lover.

"Yea".

Everyone got into Petey's and AJ's cars and headed over to the small restaurant. After arriving they picked a few tables and worked on their food.

"So...hmm...ermm... Kristen, how did you end up here?" Cassidy Riley

asked as he chomped down on his burger.

"I debuted back in 2001 against Lacey. It was fun, but I decided I wasn't ready yet, so I went to Japan and worked at a Dojo for a while. They kicked my ass, but taught me alot. I picked up a more Japanese style and worked over at Hustle for a while, my faux character was Sakura from Street Fighter, hehe, it was fun. Then I came back to the states in 2004 and started working for Ring of Honor. Someone there handed TNA a tape of me and I was called up. Ive always wanted to work here, so it's a dream come true"

"Awe..ermm...some" Petey exclaimed through his burger. Kristen chuckled. Everyone finished up and headed back to the arena. As they entered Austin pulled Kristen to the side.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Austin. You broke my heart, I'm not going through that again."

"You don't understand, I realized what I did. I'm so sorry, Come on, Kristen I want you back.", Austin moved up on her to kiss her. Just then Dixie Carter came around the corner.

"Hey there you are, we need you now."

"I got to go."

The two women left as Austin stood there, frowning. The women walked to a area of the arena off all the way in the back.

Dixie opened a door.

"Jerry meet Kristen.".

The blond, muscular man stood there hunched over, lacing his boots. The opening of Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody" played in the back of Kristen's mind as she watched him.

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.

He looked up and stopped tying his boots. He walked over to the women, his locks flinging from side to side. He shook Dixie's hand, then Kristen's.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I heard we will be working together for a while.".

Kristen was speechless. This man was even more beautiful in person. That long blond hair, scraggily bread, cute little glasses. The total package.

"Well, Jerry, you are going to go out and cut a promo on Austin Aries and introduce Kristen. Then Aries will come out and bitch about you stealing his girlfriend and that will set up the match in two months at Final Resolution. We want to spread this thing out as far as possible, so do your best."

Kristen wasn't completely comfortable, as she and Austin had personal issues. But she wasn't about to complain on her first day,

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone to sort out the rest. See you out there!.", with that, Dixie left the room.

Alone. With Jerry.

"So, what's your deal with Aries?.", Jerry asked, resuming his boot tying.

"Huh?. What, did I make it that obvious?."

"Could tell you weren't happy when she said his name."

"He's my ex boyfriend, recent ex. Found out he was cheating on me with a female wrestler who no longer works here. So I'm still kinda shaken by it."

"Hey, I can understand. I just got divorced last month. She got our daughter too. The courts didn't take kindly to me being a wrestler. That was the only time in my life I regretted being a wrestler."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry."

"Thanks. This is my last run. I'm getting older, body isn't what it used to be. I had a good career, so I'm going to have a feud with Aries, put him over and that's that."

Jerry finished looping his laces and walked over to Kristen, he put his big hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad to have a partner in this part of my career."

"I'm glad to be here."

Jerry grinned.

"Good. Now let's see, this is what we do...". Jerry told Kristen the game plan and all was set for the night. The show had gone by quickly and it was time for their segment. Jerry walked out to loud cheers. He got in the ring and took the mic from Borash. He cut his promo and called out Kristen. She came out to cheers and got in the ring. Just then Austin Aries' music hit, the crowd booed heavily.

"You know what Lynn? I'm not going to sit here and let you take her from me. I want YOU in a cage, for HER!"

The crowd went insane for the idea of a bloody cage match. Jerry was about to decline not wanting to risk Kristen's contract, but she took the mic from him and answered the challenge. "You're on!". The crowd exploded, Jerry started to protest, but Kristen told him it was a part of her plan. Then the taping ended. Jeff Jarrett was waiting backstage with an excited look on his face.

"Ya guys were great!."

Everyone was pleased with how the show went. Kristen made her way back to her locker room and got into the shower. The warm water flowed over her. She put her face under the shower head, just then a pair of familiar hands wrapped around her waist.

"What the fu...", Kristen's words were cut off but a pair of familiar lips on the back of her neck. She pushed off the young man and turned around.

"Austin, what the HELL are you doing?."

"Don't you remember, we used take showers together all the time, Kristen."

The young man pressed himself further on her, she let her head rest on his chest. Oh those were the days, when they were like this. Then something in her snapped, she lifted her head and yelled at Austin.

"Yea, but that's when we were TOGETHER, which we are not now. Please Austin, get out!."

He scuffed and left the room. Kristen finished and then got dressed. She left the locker room and headed to her rental car. As she was leaving the arena, she saw Jerry on his cellphone. She went over to say goodnight, when she got closer, she could hear him cursing. He slammed his phone shut just as she walked over.

"Hey, Kristen. You did great tonight.", she could see he was trying to hold back his anger.

"Thank you, that means alot coming from you.", he smirked.

"Well, I'm always glad to help the younger talent.", he put emphases on the word "younger".

"Hey...uh...my car is acting up and I can't get anyone out here to look at it. Do you think you can give me a ride back to the Wild Arms?."

The Wild Arms was the motel a few of the wrestlers, including Kristen, were staying in.

"Sure, Jerry, no problem."

The two walked over to Kristen's car, Jerry threw in his gym bag and got in. They headed off to the motel. It was silent throughout the ride, neither knowing if they should say something. A few minutes later they reached the motel and parked. They walked up the stairs and said their goodnights and parted ways. Kristen went into her room and dropped her bag. She then fell out on her bed. "Boy, what a day." she thought to herself.

"Austin.", she spoke his name out aloud as she drifted to sleep. She dreamt of a time when she and Austin were happy still. Going to the movies, Six Flags, secret weekend getaways in between College. It was a great time, but no more. No more fun times for them, no more smiling, laughing, hugging, love making. All because of him, because he couldn't be loyal, he couldn't share himself with just her.

Kristen woke up to a knock on her door. She looked over at her clock, it was almost 7 am. She dragged herself out of the bed and walked to the door. Someone had slipped a note under it. She picked it up and unfolded it.

"Kristen,

Hey! Good morning.

I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast, I can't sleep and I could use an eatin'

partner. Meet me at 7:30 in the cafe downstairs if interested.

Thanks,

Jeremy."

Kristen smiled at the fact that Jerry had used his full first name to sign the note. She went in the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later she was ready and walked out of the room. She went downstairs and scanned the small eatery for Jerry. She spotted him reading a paper, he looked really cute with glasses she thought. She walked over to his table and sat down. He looked up.

"Hey! You made it!.", the older man seemed happy to have her there.

"Yup, lucky too, I had just enough time to get ready. So what are you up to today?."

"Not much, just have a class to teach over at FXM and then that was about it, you?."

"Nothing as far as I know, no taping until next week, probably gonna update my website and order a pizza later.". Jerry nodded as he drank his coffee. Kristen ordered something lite to eat and they continued talking. After an hour they said their goodbyes and Kristen headed back to her room. She opened up her laptop and started typing out her latest Live Journal entry. As she typed, there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered. It was Petey Williams.

"Hey Kristen."

"Hey Petey, what's going on?."

"Not much, just REALLY bored. Hey, do you wanna hang out?."

"Sure, come on in.", Petey came in and they sat on the bed. They talked for a while, as Kristen updated her website. They talked about their families.

"You're married?."

"Oh yea, I have a great family. Lovely wife, great son, couldn't ask for a more perfect deal.", Petey seemed to stare off in the distance when he talked about his family. Kristen really liked that. Petey looked at his watch.

"Holy christ, I gotta go, I have to get to FXM for that training season. Hey, why don't you come with me? Better than eating cold pizza."

Kristen looked at the pizza box, then at Petey.

"Oh, alright, let me change.", Kristen got dressed, she came back into the room and started for the door. As she walked through, Petey looked her up and down. She was wearing her usual "metalhead" style clothes. Which consisted of black, lots and lots of black.

"You wear a lot of black, don't you ever get hot?."

"Nope."

"Fair enough."

About an half hour later, they reached the FXM building. Petey ran off to change, Kristen went into the main area where the ring was. A bunch of students came up to her.

"Wow! Are you Kristen Hannagen!.", one yelled, very excited.

"Yes! Yes I am!.", after a few minutes of signing autographs, Petey came out.

"Alright, this ain't Love Connection, leave Miss. Hannagen alone."

The class let out a big sigh and went back to their seats, Kristen pulled over a chair and sat down.

"Now, I know you guys just thought I'd be teaching today, but due to the class being extremely big, we had to bring in another trainer. Everyone. welcome Mr. Jerry Lynn!"

The class clapped really loud as Jerry walked out, he had a big cheesy smile on his face. Kristen sat up a little in her chair, she had forgotten that Jerry was going to teach here. A rather pleasant surprise. The boys had the class members come up one by one to try different moves out and to teach them what to fix about their performances.

"Well you all are doing great, but these moves are too easy. Let's try something harder, who wants to take a Cradle Piledriver?."

The students looked at each other, and shook their heads no.

"Come on, someone has to be brave enough to take it."

Jerry scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Kristen, he hadn't noticed she was there before then.

"Miss. Hannagen?."

She looked up.

"How about...you. Yea, you"

"Who, me? Ok, I guess I can take it.", she got up and walked into the ring.

"Ready?", Kristen nodded. Jerry picked her up for the move.

"Now you see, you should tuck in your head like Miss. Hannagen is doing. And then you hook your arms like this, then drop", Jerry did the move and Kristen went shooting up and then back to the mat again. "And you should sell it just like Miss. Hannagen did". After another 15 minutes of training, the class ended. The students thanked the teachers and left. Petey went to the locker room to change and Kristen helped Jerry break down the ring.

"So did you ever get your car looked at?"

"Yea, I finally got in contact with my mechanic. He came down this afternoon and looked at it. Apparently my tank had sugar in it. ALOT of sugar, like a few bags"

"Jesus, any idea who did it?"

"Yup, my ex wife, that's who I was yelling at when you walked up to me last night"

"Oh you noticed I was there. Sorry if I invaded your privacy"

"No, it's ok. I'm sure anyone in a 200 mile radius heard me yelling.", Jerry smiled. They finished taking down the ring and headed back to their hotel rooms. Kristen walked in and fell on her bed, she was tired from helping train the students. Just like before, she fell asleep with a name on her lips, but this time it was,

"Jerry..."

Next Wednesday, IMPACT! Taping

Kristen walked into the arena and headed for the ring. When she stepped through the entrance walkway, she saw Austin hugged up with a girl. Upon closer inspection, she realized who it was.

"Trinity...", the name oozed out of her mouth, a low growl in her throat. Rage filled her lungs. How dare he bring HER here? He just got done telling her the other day how much he changed. Then she realized, he wants to make her angry, he wants her to be jealous. She calmed down a little and then walked to the Women's locker room. Once inside she slammed her bag down and started to cry. She had a flashback to when she found the two of them together, in HER bed.

"No, no, I can't do this. It's what he wants me to do, I got to suck it up and get to work.", she wiped away the tears and changed into her gear. As she walked out of the locker room, she bumped into Petey.

"Oh hey, I was looking for you. Jerry got a new hot tub installed in his house, do you wanna come over with us and check it out.?"

She tried to hide her face, so Petey couldn't tell she was crying. "Yea sure, I have nothing else to do tonight."

"Alright coolness, I'll come and get you after the taping.", Petey ran off to change.

Kristen cleared her throat, fixed her composure and then headed back out to the ring. As she walked out she saw that Austin and Trinity were gone and Jerry was in the ring practicing with AJ. She let out a sigh of relief, realizing she didn't have to confront them.

They finished taping Impact, during it they set up Austin/Jerry's program further. Having Aries do a run in during Jerry's match, costing him the win. Afterward, Petey, Joe, Tracy and Kristen all headed over to Jerry's house to hang out in the hot tub. They all changed into their bathing suits. When Jerry came out onto the patio, Kristen couldn't help but notice how good he looked body wise for his age. Joe pushed Tracy into the pool and Petey did a canon ball. After they finished screwing around, everyone got into the hot tub. Kristen leaned back, the water soothed her sore neck.

They passed around drinks and got tipsy. Once settled in, everyone started talking about their pasts. And then it reached to Kristen. Other than the little bit she told Petey, she never spoken of her past before to anyone. She wasn't so sure they could handle it.

"I don't have any real parents. I was orphaned at birth, left in a dumpster."

"My god.", Traci held her hand over her mouth.

"Yea, sick, huh? I've been through so many homes and temporary placement places it isn't even funny. The family, if you want to call them that, I stayed with the longest, about a year, were nothing but a bunch of pedophiles and rapists. Luckily though, I managed to protect myself long enough for nothing to happen."

Everyone looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

"So you'll have to excuse me if I'm a bit anti-social.", she sank down into the tub.

"Well would you look at the time?.", Petey looked at his arm, which held no watch. He could sense that Kristen was getting depressed and didn't need to be probed any further.

Everyone but Kristen exited the hot tub and headed for the hotel. Jerry looked at Kristen from the kitchen window, she sank a little further into the tub. Petey tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, do me a favor. Look out for her, ok?.", Jerry nodded.

Everyone left and he looked at her one more time before he went to get changed. Back at the hot tub, Kristen's chin was just above water level. She closed her eyes and started to slip down. Her head sunk into the water. After a few seconds, her body felt like lead. She didn't want to come back up for air, it just felt worse to breathe. Reliving so many things that she had blocked out proved to be much. Just as she felt herself slipping away, a pair of hands pulled Kristen up from the water.

"What the hell are you doing!.", Kristen looked up to see someone's mouth, and a familiar scraggly beard.

"Jerry?... I..fell asleep. I'm...ok.", the young girl laid her head on the older man's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. That had been the first time she had embraced him like that. And Jerry liked it. Kristen soon fell asleep, and Jerry picked her up and took her inside. Once in his bedroom, he took a towel and cleaned the water off of her. He grabbed a pair of his pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt. He put them on Kristen and tucked her into his bed. She turned over a few times before she found a spot. He looked at her one more time and then flicked off the light.

He walked into the downstairs bathroom, shut the door and fell back onto it. What was this feeling he had? Were those butterflies roaming his stomach? He was a newly divorced man, could these feelings just be because he was on the rebound? He looked down at himself and realized he was starting to get an erection. He grimaced and moved over to the mirror and looked at himself.

"Get yourself together, Lynn.", he thought. "That girl is a fellow worker, never mix business with pleasure. Not to mention she's over 20 years younger than you, old man."

His wide eyes fell half shut as he pulled the rubber-band from his hair. The tired man, turned on the shower and stepped in. The streaming hot water felt like a gentle massage on his tight, muscular body. He let the water flow off the tip of his nose and then through his hair. He finished his shower, put some clothes on and passed out on the couch.

Elsewhere

Austin Aries sat up in his hotel room bed, Trinity sound asleep behind him. He held a flyer for the next Impact show. Kristen was advertised to be wrestling Traci. Austin stared at the picture of Kristen. If they could, his eyes would have burnt a hole through it. He took a swig of the Jack Daniels he had on the night-stand table.

"Bitch.", he threw down the paper and spat on it. He took another big swig and rolled over into the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. "No one quits me.", he mumbled as he went to sleep.

Next Morning

Kristen leaned up in the bed, holding her head.

"Ohhhhhh mannnn, my head. Huh? What happened to my clothes?.", she looked down and realized she was wearing men's clothing.

"Jerry...", she got up and walked down into living-room. Jerry was knocked out on the couch, cuddling himself to keep warm. Kristen smiled, she grabbed a blanket that was in a chair and put it on him. He snuggled a little in his sleep. Kristen then decided she would doing something for him and went into the kitchen.

About Half an Hour Later

Jerry's eyebrows raised, the smell of food made him sit up.

"Kristen?.", he thought. He got up and went into his bathroom to brush his teeth and make himself look "pretty". After a few minutes, he went into the kitchen. Kristen had been cooking up a storm, there were plates that had eggs, bacon, waffles, toast on them and coffee was brewing. Kristen sat a cup of orange juice down, and looked up to greet Jerry.

"Oh you're up? Good morning."

"What's all this?.", he sat down.

"Well, I decided to make breakfast for you since you let me stay here last night, and for lending me the threads.", she pulled on the heavy sweatshirt.

"What are you trying to do, make me fat?."

"Not really far off from it now are you, Jerry?.", Kristen said with a smirk. Jerry frowned at her, and then laughed. He hadn't had a good laugh in a while.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to eat all of this by myself, why don't you invite some of the boys over?."

"Ok.", Kristen ran over to the phone and started to call people. Within a few minutes Petey Williams, Alex Shelly, Samoa Joe and AJ Styles showed up. They all grabbed plates and went to work. As he sat at the counter, Jerry looked over the hoard of young stars. The realization of his time coming closer to the end was eating at him. Sure he was happy that so many talented men and women were going to take his spot, but it still sucked. He still had a burning passion for it and leaving it behind was ripping him apart.

"Hey you know what?.", Kristen said out loud. "In all the time I've been out here, I have never been to Universal Studios.", the group of men looked at each other and then put down their plates. They walked up to Kristen and dragged her to the staircase.

"What are you guys doing?."

"Go get dressed.", Joe bellowed.

"It's pure blasphemy that you haven't been there. And we don't like sinnin'.", Alex exclaimed. Kristen rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to change. While the others were busy, Petey walked over to Jerry.

"Hey, I just wanna say thanks for looking out for her. You, uh.. didn't...ya know?.", Jerry looked at him quizzically for a moment and then realized what he was hinting at.

"NO, I wouldn't do that...I'm not saying she isn't attractive, its just that...", Petey cut him off.

"You don't have to explain, I know. I trust you, It's just that she's like a little sister to me and I just don't want anyone taking advantage of her. Sorry for probing, man."

Jerry nodded as Kristen came back down the stairs, newly dressed and ready to go. "Come on, grandpa.", Joe said. "You're going too.", Jerry rolled his eyes and put on some sneakers. Everyone piled into Jerry's van and they were off. After finding a parking spot near the entrance, they decided to spilt up. Each person taking Kristen around the different parts of the park.

Alex and Joe went first and took her to Marvel Super Hero Island. They took her through Jurassic Park, Spider-man's Adventures, Doctor Doom's Fearfall and The Hulk Coaster.

After that, it was Petey and AJ's turn. They took her to a taping of Fear Factor live, Terminator 2: 3D Battle, and Jaws the Ride.

And last but not least it was Jerry's turn. They opted to go to Monsters Cafe and get something to eat. While there, they talked a bit more.

After eating a big lunch they met up with the rest of guys and headed out. It was getting late and tomorrow was the PPV, so everyone needed their sleep. After dropping everyone else off, Jerry dropped off Kristen at the Wild Arms.

"Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun. First time a while. And thanks for last night."

"No problem, just glad you enjoyed yourself."

There was a long break of awkward silence.

"So, I'll see you at the PPV tomorrow. Good night!.", Kristen ran up to her room and shut the door quickly. She fell back onto it as Jerry drove away. Her heart was jumping, her stomach felt like Jack Evans was doing a 630 in it. She felt very ill and she needed to go to bed.

As she laid there, the thoughts of her falling in love with Jerry were roaming her mind.

"That's ridiculous.", she thought. "Are you insane? He is too old for you and he just got divorced. He isn't interested in you. He's just being nice.", she rolled over and fell asleep with doubt on her mind.

- The Next Day -

Kristen managed to avoid Jerry the whole day. She really didn't want to see him until the PPV. She was afraid she would say something stupid and screw up his mind frame for his match.

It was about an hour until the PPV started, so Kristen decided to get her outfit on. It was all black, a spaghetti string top with "Absolutely Demented" written on the front in red lettering. And black and red Kikwear pants, with black chains on it. She tied her hair up into two ponytails. She looked herself over in bathroom mirror and sprayed on some Paradise perfume. With one more quick look at herself, she grabbed her jacket and keys and headed for her car. She started the ignition and headed over to the building.

- Final Resolution -

It was time for the PPV that would feature Jerry Lynn's last match. The rest of the card was pretty solid. They had Team 3D facing AMW for the Tag titles. Joe facing Jeff Jarrett for the NWA title and Petey facing AJ for the X-Division title. And the big main event, Lynn vs. Aries in a cage.

After about 2 hours and 15 minutes into the PPV, it was almost time for the cage match. The title belts had all changed hands that night, having the crowd nearly implode with cheers when Joe won. Jerry and Kristen were in the back, watching on the t.v as Joe left the ring. Jerry inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"So, big day, huh?.", he looked over at Kristen.

"Yup, I'm excited as ever."

Jerry smiled. They went over the plans for the night. Kristen excused herself and headed for the bathroom. She walked over to one of the mirrors. She looked into it. Today was the big day, it was Jerry's last match, she had to put on a good showing.

She went into an empty stale and did her business. As she opened the stale door, a hand gently pushed her back in and the door shut.

"Hello, Krissy.", Austin cornered Kristen. She tried to push past him but he pushed her back into the side wall.

"What are you doin' in here?. What do you want?.", her heart pounded a mile a second, not knowing what the demented young wrestler had in mind.

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You know, if you don't do what I want. I'm gonna hurt you...bad.", Kristen could tell he had been drinking, she could smell the Vodka on his breathe.

"I'm not backing down from you anymore. Take your best shot.", Austin chuckled, turning his head to the side. He turned back around with a demon like look over his face, he ripped Kristen's top and punched her in the stomach. As her body started to fall, the last thing she saw was Austin's face before everything went black.

When she came to, her head was resting on the side of the toilet bowl. She lifted it and realized it was bleeding. She crawled out of the stale, feeling incredibly dizzy. Kristen stumbled out from the bathroom. Jerry was standing near the entrance ramp-way, waiting for her. When she got closer, he could see her limping. He walked over to her. Her upper body was still shrouded by shade.

"What's wrong?."

"Austin..."

She walked into the light, he could see blood coming from her mouth and her top was ripped. He ran over to her.

"What did he do to you!.", he placed his hand on Kristen's face and moved it to the side. He saw the bruise on her check, Austin had hit her a few more times when she was out of it. Rage filled Jerry's eyes as he turned back and walked toward the entrance ramp.

"Son of a bitch...", Jerry charged out to the ring as Kristen pleaded with him not to go, not wanting him to get hurt.

"No! Please don't do this!.", but the man was in such a rage, he couldn't hear her. Only the sound of his heart beating was audible. She followed him to the ring, ripped top and all. Jerry burrowed past fan's hands, not shaking or slapping them like he always did. No one was around him now, no one had his attention but Aries. He got into the ring and leaned into a corner. Just then Aries' music hit and he came out to a chorus of boos. He gave a fair portion of the crowd the middle finger before getting into the ring. He ran his fingers over the cage while he walked, cockily, around the ring.

The door closed and the lock made a sharp clicking sound, indicating the door was closed off and there was only one way out. Neither man cared about the match, the only thing on thing on their minds was killing each other. Kristen stood there at ringside, looking stressed. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it was going to be bad. Much like Jerry, she couldn't hear anything but silence as she looked on. Back in the ring, Aries started to talk shit to Jerry.

"You saw the little gift I gave her, didn't ya?." Austin nodded over at Kristen, smiling at his handy work. "That's why you're mad, huh?."

Not more than two seconds after the "match start bell" rung, was Jerry on top of Aries, pummeling him. This wasn't a wrestling match, no signature moves would be seen here. No Fish Hook of Doom , no Cradle Piledriver. It was about pride, anger, and an untapped love that had been realized.

Jerry flung Aries into the steel and scraped his face against it. The blood poured out of his face like water out of an hose. Jerry went to punch Austin again, but he ducked. He pushed Jerry into an turnbuckle, throwing him off guard.

Aries got the upper hand for a good ten minutes, eventually cutting Jerry open. The more Jerry bled, the weaker he got. He wasn't young anymore and he couldn't fend Aries off. Austin bashed Jerry's head onto an exposed turnbuckle and he fell to the mat.

"Is this what you wanted!", Austin shouted to Kristen, as he placed a foot on top of Jerry's head.

As Jerry laid there, he thought to himself.

"You're too old. You can't do this. You were a fool to seriously think you could beat this **young kid.",**

**he was about to let himself pass out, when he saw Kristen. Crying, pleading with Aries to leave Jerry alone.** Flashing back to when he saw Kristen's face, her clothes, tattered and torn. His face grew hot and red.

"Get up.", Jerry said to his body. "Get up, get up, GET UP!.", he felt an incredible force lifting him up, knocking Aries down in the process. He had a new rage in his soul and he unrelentingly unleashed onto Austin. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Soon everything blurred. Only thing Jerry could see was blood. After a while he fell back onto the mat. By then he had lost a lot of blood and was dizzy. A ref ran into the ring and checked out Aries. He was out cold. The ref then checked Jerry and called for a stretcher for Aries. The match was ruled a no contest.

Kristen rode with Jerry to the hospital. He had to go get a blood transfusion to replace all the blood he had lost. Afterward, he had to stay at the hospital for a few days. Over that time, Kristen had told the police what had happened and Austin was arrested for battery and premeditated assault when he came out of the hospital.

TNA had torn up his contract and he had to serve 2 years and get psychological counseling.

Kristen stayed by Jerry's bedside, until he was well enough to go home. After leaving the hospital, Jerry drove Kristen back to the Wild Arms. Once inside, Kristen sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?."

"What do you mean "for what?" ?. I almost got you killed."

"I did what I did because I wanted to, Kristen."

"Oh please, I deserved whatever he gave me."

"Hey, now you just wait a damn minute. I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again."

"Why? It's true, I put you in a great deal of danger, you shouldn't have done what you di...", Jerry cut her off.

"Oh GOD Kristen, stop fucking feeling sorry for yourself.", he yelled. "Just think. WHY would I do something like this for you? For fuck's sake, can't you see I love you!.", Kristen's eyes widened. Jerry shook, trying to hold back the tears. Suddenly Kristen jumped up.

"NO! It was because of me that you nearly got killed!.", the tears flew out of her eyes.

"We can't be together, I'm no good for you. Now go...just...go...", she turned her back toward him as if he were a stranger in the street.

He stood there, tight lipped, looking at the back of her head. Wanting to say something, wanting to do SOMETHING. But he couldn't. His feet moved for the door, even though his body was screaming to stay. He kept walking until he got into his car, and his foot hit the gas.

After what felt like an eternity, Kristen turned around, knowing the spot behind her would be empty, but still upset that he wasn't there. A urge to vomit came over her and she ran into the bathroom, heaving on the way. The tears started to flow harder and she couldn't stop. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life and she knew it.

About 15 minutes after he started his drive, Jerry finally felt like he could control his body.

He drove down the long stretch of silent highway, he decided to turn on the radio.

**"She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame. **

**All the torment and the pain. **

**Leaked through and covered me.**

**I'd do anything to have her to myself.**

**Just to have her for myself.**

**Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she**

**makes me sad." **

Jerry griped the staring wheel tighter as he listened to the song.

**"She is everything to me.**

**The unrequited dream. **

**A song that no one sings. **

**The unattainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in. **

**All I need to make it real is one more reason. **

**I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes**

**me sad." **

His thoughts raced...

**"A catch in my throat, choke.**

**Torn into pieces.**

**I won't, no..**

**I don't wanna be this..."**

His breath grew faster...

**"But I won't let this build up inside of me..."**

He turned the car around and headed back to the hotel.

Back at her hotel, Kristen had put on her night gown. She was about to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and answered it.

"Jerry...?", he walked in and the radio in the hotel room played.

**"Give me the dust of my father. **

**Stand on the face of the ancients.**

**Bare the secret flesh of time itself."**

"What are you do...", he put his index finger up to her mouth.

**"Follow me (Follow me) **

**I've come so far I'm behind again **

**Follow me (Follow me) **

**Wish so hard I'm there again **

**Follow me (Follow me) **

**Follow me (Follow me)"**

Jerry picked her up and carried her to the bed.

**"I know the way that I faulter. **

**Can't be afraid of my patience. **

**There's a sacred place where Razel keeps safe." **

He slowly laid Kristen on the bed.

**"Follow me (Follow me) **

**I've seen so much I'm blind again**

**Follow me (Follow me) **

**I feel so bad I'm in love again **

**Follow me (Follow me)" **

"I want you so much. I will love you, care for you, just one chance, please. One chance...", Jerry leaned in and kissed her.

**"All that I wanted were things I had before.**

**All that I needed I've never needed more. **

**All of my questions are answers to my sins. **

**All of my endings waiting to begin."**

Jerry unhooked her bra and let it fall. Kristen covered herself, feeling extremely afraid. Jerry gently pulled her hands away and let her breasts fall forward. Kristen closed her eyes and looked away, afraid of what he would think. Instead of harsh words, she felt his soft lips on her skin.

She felt like she could orgasm just from him touching her. So long she had fantasied about this moment. And it was still hard to believe it was happening. He removed the rest of her clothes and

she leaned back. Jerry crawled on top of her. He leaned over her body, trying not to put any pressure on her. She parted her legs so he could rest his hips in between. He kissed her neck, her breasts and stomach. They kissed again and Jerry leaned his head up. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure?."

"Yes."

With that Jerry lowered himself into her. She hissed a little, she hadn't been with anyone since Austin and it hurt a bit. After some time adjusting, Jerry picked up the pace. Kristen's body felt hot, she found it hard to breathe. She felt like she was going to blow any second.

"Wait...let me turn over."

She got on her hands and knees and leaned her head on the pillow. Jerry entered slowly and softly, she let out a soft moan. He started to get a rhythm and moved faster. Kristen started to bounce back on him. Slow at first, then faster and faster, until it seemed she was riding a horse. Jerry was trying very hard to hold on, but it was getting hard.

"Oh...god...I can't... hold on...much longer...", Jerry felt himself loosing control.

"It's ok...go ahead.", Kristen pounded back on him harder and faster.

"Oh, god...", they said in unison. The orgasms rocked both of their bodies. They used every ounce of strength they had to stay in that moment of pleasure. After they were spent, they collapsed onto the bed. Kristen rolled over right into Jerry's awaiting arms. Kristen leaned her head on Jerry's chest, and drifted to sleep. He leaned his chin on top of her head. As he fell asleep, he managed to utter something.

"I love you.."

- Next Morning -

The sun shown in on them from the bedroom window. Jerry laid there, sleeping. His long blond locks, spread across his face. Kristen smiled as he leaned his head up just a little in his sleep. She slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake him. He turned over as she exited the bedroom. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepped in and closed the door. The steam rose and cleared her nose. The water cascaded off of her brown skin. She thought back to the night before, possibly the best night of her life. How gentle Jerry was, how passionate. Just then she felt a pair of hands lightly wrap around her waist. She had felt that so many times with Austin, but this time, it was different. It felt genuine, it felt...REAL. Kristen turned her head slightly, enough to see long blond strands on her shoulder. The older man leaned down and kissed her on the neck.

"Good morning."

"Hey."


End file.
